Modern Day - Day 16 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Modern Day - Day 16. |-|Normal mode= Modern Day |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |Plant = |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |Zombie = |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack in the Modern Day |before = Modern Day - Day 15 (Chinese version) |after = Modern Day - Day 17 (Chinese version)}} In normal mode, the player has to beat the zombies at level 1. Difficulty This level is extremely easy. You are given strong plants like Winter Melon and Citron very early, and you can still get some of them in the late game, unlike in its international counterpart. Due to the absence of Gargantuars, this level is just a cakewalk. The only threats here are Sunday Edition Zombie and All-Star Zombie. Waves 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie2 = 4 4 2 |note2 = and are available. |zombie3 = 2 3 4 5 |note3 = is available. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 2 2 3 4 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 1 4 3 4 4 2 3 2 5 |note5 = First flag. , and are available. and are no longer available. |zombie6 = 3 1 2 5 |note6 = is no longer available. |zombie7 = 1 2 4 5 5 5 5 3 |zombie8 = 1 2 4 1 2 3 3 4 |note8 = is available. and are no longer available. |zombie9 = 3 5 5 5 5 2 4 5 |note9 = and are available. , and are no longer available. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 3 4 4 4 5 5 3 |note10 = Second flag (in-game). is available. is no longer available. |zombie11 = 4 5 |note11 = , and are available. is no longer available. |zombie12 = 3 3 3 3 4 5 5 4 4 4 5 5 5 1 |note12 = Final wave. is available. and are no longer available. }} Strategies *Plant strong plants at the leftmost columns. *Save your Cherry Bombs and Grapeshots for the flag waves. *Spikerocks should be placed at the rightmost column. *Weak plants such as Peashooter and A.K.E.E. should be used as tackle-bait for the All-Star Zombie. |-|Hard mode= Modern Day |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |Plant = |FR = Coins, two stars, a chest |NR = Coins |Zombie = : |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack in the Modern Day |before = Modern Day - Day 15 (Chinese version) |after = Modern Day - Day 17 (Chinese version)}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat leveled-up zombies. Difficulty While zombies here now have increased bulk, they're still relatively easy to kill. There is no need for leveling up your plants in this level. Other than that, beware of the threats mentioned in normal mode. Strategies *Do what you did in normal mode. It should be enough in taking care of the zombies, even at level 1. Walkthrough How would you rate Modern Day - Day 16 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy